gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tommy Vercetti
Tommy Vercetti is a character in Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the main protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (set in 1986) and mentioned in The Introduction, a prequel of Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (set in 1992). Tommy is a former member of the Forelli Family and the leader of the Vercetti Gang, based out of Vice City. Tommy Vercetti is voiced by Ray Liotta, who has also starred in the blockbuster film Goodfellas. Biography Early life Tommy Vercetti was born in Liberty City in 1951. His father owned a printing shop and as a boy Tommy helped him by cleaning the rollers. He had planned to follow in his fathers footsteps, but in his own words, he "lived a different life". The only explanation given is that it may have had something to do with his relationship with his mother - when being chased by police, Tommy occasionally yells "Blame my mother, I do!" 1970s-1986 In his late teens, Tommy joined the Forelli Family. He continued to work with the Forelli Family, working his way up the rankings and, presumably, becoming a made man. In 1971 Sonny Forelli, growing apprehensive of Tommy's growing power, attempted to set an ambush for him. However, Tommy not only survived, but killed all eleven attackers. He was arrested and convicted of eleven counts of first degree murder, although since he kept quiet and turned no evidence on the Forelli Family, they used judicial connections to spare him the death penalty. Tommy remained in prison for fifteen years, never informing the LCPD of any Forelli Family secrets. 1986 In 1986, he was released from prison after Sonny "pulled some strings". Forelli decides to send Tommy to Vice City, realizing that he is too well known in Liberty City. Sonny, wanting to become involved in drug dealing business, decides to send Tommy with some money and to allow him to establish a drug cartel for the Forelli's. Tommy flies to Vice City along with Harry and Lee, meeting Ken Rosenberg at the airport. The drug deal at the docks turns into an ambush. Only Tommy and Ken Rosenberg escaped the attack. Tommy informs Sonny of the ambush and is reminded that Sonny is "not a man to be screwed with". Later Tommy begins to get Sonny Forelli's money back such as killing people, buying assets and protection racketeering. He initially works for Rosenberg, causing riots and intimidating jurors, before working for Juan Cortez, an intermediary for the drug deal, who begins to look into the ambush for Tommy. Meanwhile, he has Tommy steal missile technology chips and kill Gonzalez, who had talked about the deal. Cortez, believing that Ricardo Diaz was responsible for the ambush, helps Tommy to act as protection for Diaz in a deal with the Cubans. The Haitians, arch enemies of the Cubans however ambushed the deal, but are defeated by Tommy and Lance. Diaz, seeing potential in Tommy and Lance, who he does not remember, hires them to, amongst other things, kill gang members stealing some of his drugs and steal the fastest boat in the city, in order to purchase drugs from a dealer on a boat. Lance attempts to kill Diaz in revenge for the death of his brother, but is captured by Diaz's men, later being freed by Vercetti. The two later go on to extract revenge, killing Diaz in his mansion. The death of Ricardo Diaz brings change to Vice City, allowing Tommy and Lance to step in and continue the protection ring established by Diaz. Tommy, however, begins to look beyond the protection ring and purchases a number of businesses around the city, most prominently the Malibu Club, the Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory (used to sell drugs), InterGlobal Films and the Print Works. After purchasing each business, Tommy helps establish them in the city. During this time, Tommy also begins to work for a number of smaller time criminals in the city, including the Cuban leader Umberto Robina and the Haitian leader Auntie Poulet (due to her drugging him), helping both sides attack the other. He also works for Avery Carrington (helping his real estate business), Phil Cassidy (helping his gun running business), Mr. Black (helping to kill a number of people), Mitch Baker to retrieve his stolen motorcycle, and Kent Paul with Love Fist to stop a psychopathic fan. Tommy also went on to help Juan Cortez escape the city when the French mob decide to assault his yacht. Sonny Forelli, growing restless and impatient, sends his own men to collect some of 'his' money from Tommy. Tommy kills the collectors, although not in time to save Earnest Kelly, the man running the printers, from being injured. Tommy, viewing him a lot like his father, decides to give Sonny fake money printed at the Print Works. Tommy meets Sonny in person at his estate, with Sonny informing him that the Harwood incident was an ambush and that Lance had sided with him. A gun battle begins with Tommy killing both Lance and Sonny. Following the deaths of Lance and Sonny, Tommy and Ken take over, becoming the most powerful men in Vice City. Life After 1986 Tommy Vercetti continued to run the criminal underworld of Vice City until at least the early 90's, when new gangs and organizations took over the city. Throughout that time, Tommy's relationship with Ken Rosenberg had become increasingly strained due to Ken's cocaine addiction. In early 1992, Tommy eventually got Ken into rehab at the Fort Carson Medical Center in Fort Carson, San Andreas. Ken finished rehab after 2 months and since then, they've remained friends but have different lives now. Personality Tommy Vercetti is depicted as both intelligent but temperamental, easily angered and quick to resort to violence. He has no hesitation about killing, though many of his victims are in turn trying to kill Tommy as well, or have done something that requires to be killed. The story does not require Tommy to kill any innocent people. Tommy does also show a softer side as seen with his relations with Mercedes Cortez and Earnest Kelly, whom he views as a father figure due to his childhood memories of working with his father at a printworks. Inspiration Tommy Vercetti shows many characteristics in common with Tony Montana, a drug lord from the film Scarface. The two both end up in exile, both arrive to the city in Hawaiian shirts, both rise to power in Miami using great amounts of violence, both build an empire from a large estate and mansion, both have short tempers and are prone to violence, both work as contract killers, and both killed their collaborators and took their ex-bosses' empires. The interior of the Vercetti Estate is even modeled after Montana's mansion. There are, however, key differences, most notably that Tommy did not become addicted to his own narcotics and that Tommy survived the shoot out in his mansion, as opposed to Montana who was killed. Tommy Vercetti also bears some resemblance to 'Mr. Blonde' from the film Reservoir Dogs, played by Michael Madsen who also voiced Toni Cipriani, protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. The film sees 'Mr. Blonde' released from prison after loyally doing time for his crime family, as Tommy did after the "Harwood Incident". Tommy later performs contract killings for a 'Mr. Black', whilst he is referred to as 'Mr. Teal' (a reference to the then deceased Leo Teal). Characters murdered by Tommy Vercetti *Leo Teal - Murdered due to possible links to the ambushed drug deal. *Gonzalez - Murdered for talking about the ambush deal between the Forelli and the Vance Crime Family. *Pierre La Ponce - Murdered while attempting to escape a police ambush. *Carl Pearson - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders. *Mrs. Dawson - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders. *Mike Griffin - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Dick Tanner - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Franco Carter - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Marcus Hammond - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Nick Kong - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *Charlie Dilson - Murdered on Mr. Black's orders and for planning to rob a bank. *White Shark - Murdered in order to get back Diaz' money back. *Hatian Gang Lord - Murdered in order to start a gang war with the Cubans. *Ricardo Diaz - Murdered for ambushing the deal with the Vance Crime Family. *Pedro Garcia - Murdered due to being a rival gun runner to Phil Cassidy. *Candy's Manager - Murdered for refusing to let Candy appear in his movie. *Forelli Capo - Murdered for helping Sonny and attempting to kill him. *Lance Vance - Murdered for betraying and attempting to kill him. *Sonny Forelli - Murdered for betraying and attempting to kill him. Optional murders *Mike - can be killed in Bar Brawl. *Cam Jones - can be killed in The Job. *Rico - can be killed in Trojan Voodoo. *Pepe - can be killed in Trojan Voodoo. Mission appearances GTA Vice City *As the protagonist, he appears in every mission. GTA San Andreas *The Introduction (mentioned) *The Meat Business (mentioned) Gallery TommyVercetti-Artwork.jpg|Concept artwork of Tommy Vercetti. Streetoutfit-GTAVC.jpg|Street Tommy. VercettiGang-GTAVC-members.jpg|Members of Tommy's gang. RubOut-GTAVC.jpg|''"Save it for a rainy day"'' Infernus-GTAVC-Lance-front.jpg|Tommy's white Infernus. KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC.jpg|Tommy meeting with Sonny. KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2.jpg KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC6.jpg|Tommy and Ken after killing Sonny and Lance. KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC7.jpg TheJob-GTAVC.jpg RubOut-GTAVC3.jpg|Tommy and Lance before killing Diaz. TimmyVermicelli-Driv3r.jpg|Timmy Vermicelli as depicted in Driver 3. texture_guide.jpg|Tommy's skin. TommyVercetti-GTAVC2.jpg TommyVercetti-GTAVC4.jpg EarlyTommyVercetti-GTAVC4.jpg|The early model of Tommy in GTA Vice City. de:Thomas Vercetti es:Tommy Vercetti fi:Tommy Vercetti fr:Tommy Vercetti nl:Tommy Vercetti pl:Tommy Vercetti pt:Tommy Vercetti ro:Tommy Vercetti tr:Tommy Vercetti Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy Vercetti, Tommy